


His sunshine

by nobunakira



Series: Last sunshine [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobunakira/pseuds/nobunakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing all I know<br/>Hope is dreamt and lost<br/>Walking a tightrope bound to slip</p>
            </blockquote>





	His sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Long way down" from The evil within OST and "The devil within" by DIGITAL DAGGERS when drawing this one. Please forgive some grammar mistakes of mine (yes, I know I wrote "Joshep" once, I fogot to correct it. I'm very sorry).   
> Major Character Death? Don't worry, we have happy ending!


End file.
